


What if they didn’t screw light and breezy

by BrooklynNine9



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Potentially Happy Ending, Sadness, set at the star of season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynNine9/pseuds/BrooklynNine9
Summary: What might have happened if Amy and Jake didn’t stay together after the events of new captain and what could happen later on down the line.
Relationships: Amy Santiago & Everyone, Jake Peralta & Everyone, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

At the end of new captain 

Jake has been going back and fourth with Charles about talking to Amy and after talking it out with Charles Jake was convinced to go to Amy’s and tell her how he feels about everything that had happened that day.

“Ye your right I’m gonna go over their and tell her how I feel” Jake said whilst getting up and ready to leave  
“Ye Jakey go get her” Charles replied proudly  
“Alright I’m gonna go and your welcome to stay here till I come back” Jake did as he made his way out his apartment whilst Charles stayed behind

Jake had made his way to Amy’s apartment and rushed out his car and straight into the elevator of her apartment building and he made his way to Amy’s apartment and knocked quickly.

“Jake what are you doing here?” Amy asked as she opened the door to see Jake standing there which was something she didn’t expect after what had happened earlier on.  
“Ames I came here to tell why don’t we just screw light and breezy as I don’t want to go back to being just colleagues” Jake replied  
“Jake I’m sorry I just can’t” Amy said back  
“Why I don’t understand?” Jake asked confuesed  
“I just can’t do it as my career is too important and I’m sorry I just can’t risk something bad happening , goodnight Jake” Amy said as she closed the door 

Jake was left out in the hall absolutely destroyed he thought she would have felt the same way but she said she couldn’t so Jake sadly made his way to his car and went back to his place and he arrived to see his best friend Charles still their and they exchanged a look and Charles realised something was wrong mainly to the tears that had formed in Jakes eyes.

“Jakey what happened?” Charles asked whilst sitting next to Jake  
“I went and told how I felt and she told me she couldn’t” Jake replied sadly with tears falling down his face  
“Oh buddy I’m sorry” Charles said  
“She said she couldn’t Charles” Jake said  
“I know I know” Charles said  
“What am I going to do?” Jake asked  
“I don’t know Jake but I’m always here for you” Charles replied  
“Thanks Charles” Jake said with a sniffle  
“No problem Jakey” Charles said sadly 

Charles went with Jake to shaws rather than going to dinner and then after some drinks they both made their ways home with Jake staying at Charles’s.

A few days later Jake had got holt back as their captain after only focusing on work to help him cope and then Holt was back as the 99’s captain and they were planning on going to shaws to celebrate and Jake started to get his things ready to go home when he was was stopped by Rosa.

“Hey man you not coming to shaws?” Rosa asked Jake  
“Nah sorry I’m not felling up to it” Jake responded quietly  
“Why what’s up Jake?” Rosa asked  
“Nothing I just don’t feel like it” Jake replied whilst making his way over to Holt  
“Thank you Peralta for bringing me back” Holt said happily  
“No problem sir and I’m sorry but I don’t really fell up for shaws” Jake said  
“It’s ok you can go home if you want” Holt said  
“Thank you sir” Jake replied  
“No thank you Peralta for this” Holt said 

Holt gave Jake a hug and Jake made his way to his car and eventually home and he had checked his phone to see some missed calls from Gina probably wondering why he wasn’t going to shaws with the squad but he ignored the calls and texts and went to sleep.

Jake came into work on the Monday late as normal which didn’t bother anyone really but he was still down like he had been before he started focusing on getting Holt back as captain but now that he’s accomplished that he feels down once again which he simply tries to hide but Gina who knows him really well recognised that he’s upset.

Jake who only seemed to be ok when he was going out into the field and when him and Charles when our for their case Gina watched them and then went over to speak to Rosa bout Jake.

“Hey do you know what’s bothering Jake?” Gina asked Rosa  
“Nah man sorry we could see if Santiago knows” Rosa replied  
Gina and Rosa made their way over which caught Amy’s attention when she asked them “what’s up”  
“Have you said anything to Jake?” Gina asked  
“No” Amy said whilst trying to look away  
“Just tell us what you said Santiago” Rosa demanded calmly  
“Fine I broke it off with him” Amy replied  
“Why aren’t you two into each other?” Rosa asked confused  
“Ye but I can’t like you saw what happens with Dozerman and then terry yelled at us and I can’t risk anything bad happening that could affect me becoming captain” Amy replied shyly  
“Come on girl you know how crushed he is and if you don’t give it a proper chance you could regret it” Gina said  
“Gina’s right Amy you clearly like him but you do what you thinks best for you” Rosa said  
“Im always right” Gina said loudly  
“Well I think I’ve made the right choice” Amy said  
“Well girl I think you should think about it” Gina said as she and Rosa went back to their desks

A few weeks went by and Jake still didn’t seem much better and he even went to his mums for dinner more, went out with Charles and Rosa to shaws but it didn’t helped when over the past 3 weeks Amy was went in multiple dates which didn’t make him feel any better and then he was working a case with Rosa and Charles when Rosa has decided to try and help him move on like after the jimmy jab games when he let Amy win.

“Hey man like I told you before you need to moved on” Rosa said  
“I know I just don’t see how she’s done it so easily” Jake replied talking about Amy  
“Come on Jakey I’ll set you up with my cousin Layla” Charles said eagerly  
“No offence buddy I don’t really want to go out with one of your cousins” Jake replied  
“Hey how about my friend Francesca,” Rosa said whilst showing Jake a picture of her friend, “she’s in need of a date and I think you guys could be good together and I know I normally don’t mix personal and professional but I honestly think this could be worth it for both of you so what do you say?” Rosa asked  
“Fine since your a good friend I’ll do it and she does seem nice and hopefully she’s not like your friend Katy” Jake said worryingly  
“No don’t worry man that was my bad that won’t happen again a thousand pushups” Rosa responded  
“A thousands pushups” Jake said  
“Great I’ll call Francesca and let you know when she’s available” Rosa said whilst leaving to call her friend  
“It’s good to see trying to get out there Jakey” Charles said  
“Thanks Charles and hopefully it will be fun like Rosa said” Jake replied as they went back to working on the case 

A few minutes later Ross made her way back in to the briefing room to let Jake know about her friends schedule.

“Hey man are you free Friday after work around 8?” Rosa asked  
“Ye of course” Jake responded happily  
“Great so is Francesca so I’ll let her know that she’ll be seeing you soon” Rosa said as she made her way out of the briefing room again  
“See Jakey you’ve got a date and it will go well” Charles said  
“Ye I think will be” Jake replied 

It came round to Friday and Jake had his date with Rosa’s friend Francesca later after work and he was excited about it and he arrived at work before the morning briefing and Gina made her way over to his desk to talk to her childhood friend.

“So boo you excited?” Gina asked happily  
“Ye I am I just hope it goes well” Jake replied calmly  
“What‘a happening tonight Jake?” Terry asked inquisitively  
“Jakey’s got a date” Charles replied excitedly  
“That’s great Jake who’s the the lucky lady?” Terry asked  
“A friend of Rosa’s” Jake replied calmly  
“Well I hope it goes well” Terry responded  
“Thanks sarge” Jake said as he made his way to the briefing

Whilst overhearing people talk about Jake going on a date Amy didn’t say anything but she was secretly sad that Jake was going on a date which no one noticed.

After the briefing Jake made his way out with Charles to go check up on some leads on their case from the previous week and before he left Charles said something about Jakes date which made Amy feel sad again and Rosa and Gina had picked up on it and went over to talk to Amy once Jake and Charles left. 

“You ok Santiago?” Rosa asked  
“Ye why wouldn’t I be” Amy replied quietly  
“Come on girl something’s up” Gina said  
“Fine I’m a bit jealous” Amy spat out  
“Of what girl,” then Gina realised “wait your jealous of Jake going on a date?” Gina asked questioningly  
“Ye” Amy replied quietly  
“Why?” Rosa asked  
“Because I still like him” Amy responded  
“But you’ve been on a few dates in the last few weeks and you said some of them were good” Rosa said confused  
“Well they weren’t” Amy replied  
“So why don’t you tel Jake how you feel as he still fells the same way and he’s only gone on this date as I told him that he needs to move on as you had seemed to be trying to” Rosa said  
“Like I said before I just can’t and I’m just scared that something bad will happen” Amy replied  
“Girl it’s your choice but like I said you should decide before it’s too late and you could end up regretting your decision” Gina did as she made her way to the break room 

A few hours later everyone’s shifts has ended and Jake makes his way to his place to get ready for his date and after an hour of getting ready he meets Francesca at a restaurant across the other side of New York as Rosa has sorted out the reservation and Francesca lived at the other side of New York so that’s why he agreed to going the the restaurant and he arrived and met Francesca outside. 

“Hi you must be Jake” Francesca said slightly nervous  
“Ye and you must Francesca and you look really nice” Jake replied slightly nervous as well  
“Yes I am and thanks you look pretty good yourself” Francesca said  
“Well thank you too, shall we?” Jake asked as he held his arm out for Francesca 

Francesca nodded and took his arm and they made their way into their restaurant and over to the table and seemed to really hit it off and after around 2 hours or so they both decided to call it a night as they was outside the restaurant.

“I had a lot of fun tonight” Francesca said happily  
“I did too” Jake said  
“Maybe we could do this again?” Francesca asked  
“I’d like that” Jake replied excitedly  
Francesca gave Jake a piece of paper and said “call me”  
“Will do” Jake replied  
“Goodnight Jake” Francesca said after giving Jake a kiss  
“Goodnight Francesca” Jake replied happily 

Jake and Francesca made their own ways home and Jake when back to his apartment and managed to get a good nights sleep and fall asleep quite happy for the first time in almost a month.

Jake arrived at the precinct very happy after his really fun night that he had with Francesca and was slightly happier due to the fact he was seeing her again soon.

“So how was your date Jakey?” Charles asked eagerly  
“It went really good Charles” Jake replies happily  
“That’s good to hear Jake I’m glad you had fun” Terry said  
“Thanks sarge” Jake replied  
“So are you gonna see each other again?” Charles asked excitedly  
“Ye we are buddy” Jake responded happily  
“Hey man I spoke to Francesca and she said a lot of fun and said she’s excited to see you again” Rosa said  
“Well I’m excited too and thanks for setting us up” Jake said  
“Don’t worry about it man I’m glad you two had a good time” Rosa replied 

Whilst listening to her friends talk with Jake about his date Amy again like when she heard about Jake going on the date started to secretly feel upset even though she never showed it and she just started to hear gina’s words when she told her that she might regret not saying anything and she wonder to herself if she should say anything and in the end she decided not to.

A few months went by and it was now around 4 months nearly since Amy broke things off with Jake and wasn’t having that much luck with any of her dates where as Jake and Francesca had now been together for around 3 months after seeing each other a bit more after their first date and there were really happy. Where as Amy had distanced herself from Jake as she didn’t know what to do it hurt her to see him happy with someone that wasn’t her.

Then about a week later Jake was around half an hour late and no one really said anything about it until Holt came out and announced something to the squad.

“Squad today’s briefing will be a bit later than normal today” holt announced  
“Why sir?” Amy asked  
“Well I’ve spoken to Peralta who will be running a bit later than normal”  
“Of hoc is Jake ok?” Charles asked worriedly  
“Yes Boyle he’s just busy that’s all” Holt replied before making his way into his office 

Jake who arrived an hour late and half an hour after Holts announcement and Holt came out of his office straight away as he saw the detective step out into the bullpen,

“Peralta have you sorted everything you needed to do?” Holt asked  
“Yes sir but can I please do one more thing?” Jake asked  
“Of course what is it?” Holt asked  
“Well sir I’d like to speak to you” Jake replied  
“Ok lets talk in my office” Holt replied as the two men made their way into the office 

After about 10-15 minutes the captain and Jake came out of the office and made their way to the briefing room as holt announced the days briefing was starting.

Jake decided to sit on his own and tried to pay attention but was waiting for the end of the briefing nervously as he knew what was gonna happen at the end as Holt called him to the podium.

“Squad I have a final announcement as of today it is detective Peraltas last week at the 99” Holt said  
There was an outbursts of why’s and questions  
“Peralta is leaving the 99 as he’s been offered a promotion at the fbi which will put him in charge of his own team of detectives” Holt replied  
“Wait boo is this true?” Gina asked  
“Yes Gina it is true” Jake replied 

Then there was a bunch of questions that followed the announcement and a bunch of congratulations from the whole squad.

Jakes last week flew by and before he knew it he was with his considered family packing up his things and receiving a lot of goodbyes.

“I’ll miss you man but you better come and see us “Rosa said  
“Of course I’ll still come and visit you all and I’ll always be a call away and always here if any of you need me even though I’ll be at the other side of New York” Jake replied 

Then Jake started to make his way to the elevator after all the goodbyes and hugs and turned round to look at his friends and wished them all the best and hopefully he’ll see them soon as the elevator doors closed.

Jake made his way to his new apartment his girlfriend Francesca has helped make ready for his transfer to the FBI and he thought to himself he had moved on from a bad part of his life and now was really happy not just in his personal life but also professionally too, he would miss working at the 99 but he was happy to be moving forward in his career and also thought about that this transfer would be good for him personally as well as he’d be closer to his girlfriends apartment and he’d be closer to his moms house and it would be easier to see her now but it also had his negatives such as leaving his friends that had become his family behind even though he could still see them and talk to them it still felt sad to not be working with them anymore and lastly he was just glad to me moving on in life as he arrived at his new place.

Whereas back in Brooklyn Amy was sad not only over the past months had she tried to distance herself from Jake but also the fact that he was really happy and it wasn’t with her, Gina’s words echoed through her head about her regretting it and she started to say to herself that she was regretting it because she’s not just lost her partner but her friend and somebody she’s wanted more than just friends with and she wishes she could turn the clock back and not have been so scared of something going wrong and actually giving them a proper chance but she didn’t and know she’ll have to try and move on and she decides to focus even more on work and the squad over time since Jake had left notice her trying to put even more time into work.


	2. A long time has passed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been three years since Jakes transfer to the FBI and things may have changed since he left but are things different at the 99.

3 years later 

It had been 3 years since Jake had transferred out of the 99 and it just didn’t feel the same without him as they all felt like they was missing something every time they were at work as they aren’t just friends but they are also family so they made it a lot harder for everyone when a member of the family was leaving and the 99 never seemed to go back to normal even after all these years.

They still see Jake often but even though they would always see him or have him join them at shaws it just didn’t feel right as they all would see each other at work whereas they wouldn’t see him as he’d be across the city no longer a detective with the NYPD but a special agent with the FBI.

Working with the FBI was a dream for Jake and when he found out he would have his own team he was so excited to have so many talented people to work with and he was eager to start but over time he realised that working with the FBI wasn’t like he thought it would as after his 1st year he started getting sent away on numerous missions that lasted a couple of weeks sometimes a month or more and it started to take a toll on him and he started to regret his choice to join the FBI.

Back in Brooklyn Amy over the years had regretted at what happened between her and Jake she regrets not saying anything and loosing what could have been which she told herself she wouldn’t let that chance happen again and if she was able to fix her mistake she would but even three years later she had been in and out of relationships as not of them lasted longer than a couple of months unlike Jake who was still happily with Francesca and that was another reason why Amy distances herself more from Jake due to not being able to deal with his and Francesca happy relationship.

At the 99 there was some more changes after Jake left with Amy being promoted to Sergeant and Terry becoming a Lieutenant and they also had a new detective join to replace Jake but it didn’t feel right and then after a month or so the detective moved on and the squad all decided on not getting a replacement as it didn’t feel right but along with Amy’s promotion she moved to the 1st floor as she was in charge of the uniformed officers so now there was two less detectives on the 4th floor but she still joined the briefings with her old squad/ family.

All the squad were catching up on a Monday morning whilst they waited for Holt to be done with his calls/ meetings so the briefing could begin and shortly after the briefing began.

Holt handed out new cases and along with Terry discussed info and updates on various cases as normal until Holt announced something.

“Diaz, Boyle your drug case has been linked to a bigger case so you’ll be working with somebody on the case” Holt said  
“Oh god it better not be a loser from the 98 or another lame precinct” Rosa said annoyed  
“Sir do you know who is joining the case with us?” Charles asked  
“No I have no information I just know that someone is being sent here and will arrive soon” Holt replied calmly  
“All right that will be all dismissed” Holt said 

The squad all made their ways to their own desks and Amy made her way to the 1st floor whilst the squad talked about who could possibly be helping out Charles and Rosa on their case.

“Do you guys have any clue who it might be?” Charles asked  
“I’m not sure as if Holt doesn’t know I don’t know who it could be” Terry replied 

Then the squad all went back to work and Charles and Rosa worked at their desks whilst they were waiting for whoever it was coming into the precinct because of their case.

Jake who was nervously waiting in his car as he was outside the 99 and hadn’t been back since he joined the FBI and was nervously tapping his steering wheel until he decided to just get it over with and he made his way into the elevator and hit the 4th floor and he started to feel a sense of deja vu as the elevator doors opened up and revealed near enough the exact same bullpen as it was when he left.

“OMG Jake what are you doing here!” Charles screamed  
“It’s good to see you too Charles” Jake replied as he made his way over to his best friend and gave him a hug  
“Seriously man why are you here you haven’t came back once since you left?”  
“Ah squad I see you have met the person joining your case” Holt interjected  
“Wait Jake your working a case with us?” Rosa asked  
“Ye as your case has linked to a case of mine that my team have been working on for like 2 months now and one that made me have to go to Chicago and San Francisco for a couple of weeks each” Jake replied  
“Wait wouldn’t one of the members of your team just come down to help?” Terry asked confused  
“Well when I heard who’s case it was I immediately took the chance to come and work it with you guys” Jake replied  
“Well I’m glad to be working a case with you again man” Rosa said happily  
“Thanks I am too” Jake replied  
“Oh it’s so good to see back at the 99 boo” Gina said as she gave Jake a hug  
“Thanks Gina and I’d love to chat but we should start working on the case” Jake said  
“Ye lets go and work in the briefing room” Charles said as him, Rosa and Jake made their ways over to the briefing room 

Jake, Rosa and Charles was working on the case for a while and then took a break to have a catch-up as Jakes been away for the majority of the past month due to work.

“I’m sorry man I almost forgot to ask how was yours and Francesca anniversary?” Rosa asked  
“It was really good and can you tell you guys something but you need to keep it a secret for now?” Jake asked  
“Of course man” Rosa replied  
“No problem Jake” Charles responded eagerly  
“Ok here it goes me and Francesca got engaged on our anniversary” Jake said happily  
“OMG Jake I’m so happy for you” Charles said excitedly  
“Congrats man” Rosa said  
“Thanks guys” Jake responded  
“So how many people know?” Rosa asked  
“Well you two, my mum, Frans parents and Holt” Jake replied 

The 3 of them spent some time taking about various things to do with Jakes recent engagement and discussed wedding preparations but Jake told them they had only two things that they had set in stone.

“Well Rosa Fran wants you to be her maid of honour” Jake said  
“I’d love to man” Rosa said whilst giving Jake a hug  
“Charles buddy will you be my best man?” Jake asked  
“A million times yes Jake I can’t wait I’m so happy for you two” Charles replied excitedly  
“Thank you guys” Jake said happily 

Jake had decided to take his lunch break and on his way back into the precinct he decided to stop by the 1st floor as his old neighbour a fellow officer and recently moved to Brooklyn as he had transferred to the 99 so Jake went to say hi and after he did so a woman accidentally bumped into him dropping her reports.

“Oh my I’m so sorry” Amy said worryingly  
“It’s no problem” Jake replied whilst picking up Amy’s reports  
“Jake?” Amy asked  
“Hey Ames” Jake replied  
“What are you doing here?” She asked whilst giving Jake a hug  
“Ah I’m here to help out with Rosa and Charles case as it’s linked to a case my team have been working for a couple of months” Jake replied happily  
“Oh but why you on the 1st floor?” Amy asked confused  
“Oh about that I just came back from lunch and decided to say hi to officer Carl” Jake responded  
“Ok but if you don’t mind me asking why didn’t you want to say hi to officer Carl?” Amy asked more confused  
“It’s because he used to be my neighbour before transferring to the 99 so I just wanted to see how he was but anyone I should let you get back to work” Jake replied  
“Ye and I should let you get back to helping Rosa and Charles” Amy said slightly nervous  
“Ye I probably should and congrats on your promotion” Jake said  
“Oh ye thanks and it was good to see you Jake” Amy said  
“It was good to see you too Ames” Jake replied before making his way to the elevator 

Amy was shocked to see Jake but also happy as she told herself she wouldn’t make the same mistake twice she wished she could just know if he was still with Francesca.

Over the week whilst Jake was working a case with Rosa and Charles Amy didn’t really get to see Jake much as she wasn’t working on the fourth floor and before everyone knew it Jakes time back at the 99 had come to an end as they solved the case and the squad were all congratulating them.

“Peralta can I have a word in my office?” Holt asked  
“Of course sir” Jake replied 

The two made their way into Holts office and Holt thanked Jake for coming in to work the case rather than sending a member of his team and Jake also told Holt about how the FBI wasn’t like he thought it was going to be and Holt seemed to have a solution.

“Peralta I may be able to help with your work problem” Holt said  
“How sir?” Jake asked inquisitively  
“Well as you know Terry has been promoted to Lieutenant and Amy has been promoted to Sergeant” Holt replied  
“Sorry sir I don’t follow” Jake said confused  
“Well their are also to detective slots now open but due to your work with the FBI you can simply no longer come back as a detective” Holt said  
“Sir what are you trying to say?” Jake asked  
“How would you like to take the vacant position of Sergeant of the detective squad and it would also mean that you would still be able to go into the field as normal due to Terry being a lieutenant and would save us having to get two new detectives” Holt said  
“Sir I’d love to but I can take a day or two to think about it as I’ll need to speak to Francesca?” Jake asked  
“Of course you can Peralta as you’d more than likely need to move back to Brooklyn so you should at least talk to your fiancée”  
“Thank you sir” Jake replied before giving Holt a handshake and making his way back into the bullpen 

Jake said his goodbyes to everyone as he would have been doing the next day on the Friday but they solved the case so he would be needed back at the FBI.

Jake called Francesca after making his way home and after she came home to their apartment he discussed Holts offer with her and they started to look at possible new homes and found some that they liked and decided to spend their weekend looking at the homes they had found and also Jake got his papers from the FBI sorted out and he let Holt know about his decision who got started on his papers of rejoining the 99 but he didn’t let anyone know.

Back at the 99 on the Friday the day after Jake had left after solving the case they was all sat listening to Holts briefing and he told them about some news that would change the precinct.

“Squad as of the start of next week we will have a new member joining the precinct as the Sergeant of the detectives squad” Holt said  
“Wait so they’ll be going into the field with us?” Rosa asked  
“Yes they will be” Holt replied  
“Well hopefully they’re not lame” Rosa said annoyed  
“We will also all find out who is joining us on Monday together as neither me or Lieutenant Jeffords or Sergeant Santiago know who will be joining us and with that dismissed” Holt said 

Then after a king weekend of house hunting Jake and Francesca had finally settled on a 4 bedroom home in the same neighbourhood funnily enough as Terry but no one in the neighbourhood had found out about who their new neighbours for a couple of days.

Jake like last week was nervous as he made his up to the 4th floor for his 1st day back at the 99 and he knew that everyone knew someone was joining the 99 today but as he was late they was already in the briefing.

Their was atmosphere as the squad were sat in the briefing and asked about the new member of the precinct but no one had any answers and Holt was in the middle of talking when someone knocked onto the door. 

“I’m sorry captain but there’s an agent her to see you” the officer said  
“That’s ok send them in” Holt ordered 

Then Jake walked in to the briefing room in the middle of the days briefing and felt all the eyes on him.

“Jake what are you doing here oo are you joining us on another case?” Charles asked eagerly  
“No buddy sorry” Jake replied whilst Charles seemed to be upset at his response  
“Actually I have something to tell you all” Holt said to the squad  
“Everyone meet our new member of our precinct Sergeant Peralta” Holt said  
“Wait seriously?” Terry asked  
“Yes Jeffords” Holt replied  
“OMG Jakey’s back at the 99” Charles said loudly  
“Ye Charles I am” Jake replied happily

Then Holt went onto to explain Jakes transfer and then the briefing was dismissed and everyone made their way back to the bullpen where Jake was overwhelmed with all the hugs and greetings he got.

“Welcome back man” Rosa said  
“Thanks Rosa” Jake replied happily 

After some more catch up Jake told the squad he had something he wanted to let them know. 

“Now that I’m back I’d like to let the rest of you know that I haven’t told yet that me and Fran are engaged and have set a date for the wedding and you’re all invited”

Then another onslaught of congratulations were sent out as Jake gave everyone the wedding invitation and Terry decided they should all go to shaws to celebrate and they all agreed to do so.

After everyone went to work Amy was sat her desk on the 1st floor looking at the invitation that she had received and all she could hear and see is you are invited to the wedding of Jake Peralta and ... it just kept playing over on her mind that it could have been Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago but it’s not and she got her answer to her question about whether or not Jake and Francesca are still together and if she’d be able to rectify her mistake which she knew she now couldn’t.

Later on at shaws the squad were celebrating the two sets of good news altogether and after a while everyone said they congratulations to Jake again along with their goodbyes and before you knew it there was just Gina, Rosa and Amy left on their own and Rosa and Gina could tell something had been bothering Amy. 

“What’s up with you girl?” Gina asked  
“Nothing” Amy replied quietly  
“Clearly just tell us Amy otherwise we can’t help” Rosa said  
“You wouldn’t be able to help anyway” Amy said sadly  
“Why what’s wrong then?” Rosa asked  
“It’s Jake oh I’m so stupid you told me I’d regret it and I regretted over the months leading up to Jake joining the FBI and when he came into help last week I told myself I wouldn’t make that mistake again if I found out him and Francesca wasn’t together but here we are now a week later and they are getting married and I wished it was (inaudible mumble)” Amy said  
“What do you wish it was?” Gina asked  
“I wish it was me getting married to Jake but you were right you told me I’d regret not saying anything and here I am regretting it, I should’ve given us a proper chance and maybe I wouldn’t be in this mess or if I told him before he got serious with Francesca” Amy replied sadly  
“I’m sorry that sucks man” Rosa said  
“Ye it does but I hope you don’t mind me asking but are you going to the wedding?” Gina asked  
“I don’t think so” Amy replied  
“Come on girl it will make Jake sad if you don’t go as you have been distancing yourself from him since he got with Francesca” Gina replied  
“What no I haven’t” Amy said whilst trying to look away  
“Oh come on man we all see it and surely you want to be there for Jake as you are still friends and you want him to be happy” Rosa replied  
“I guess your right I’ll go” Amy eventually said 

Shortly after Gina promised to stay with Amy at the wedding to make sure she’s alright throughout and they all decide to call it a night and head home.

Jake was super excited as he and his fiancée had moved into a lovely new home that would be a part of their new future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the second part after the time jump and the next part will jump further in time really close to the wedding.


	3. The bachelor/ bachelorette party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of months later and it’s around about a week until the wedding and Jake and Francesca are having their respective parties which seem really fun but someone learns of a big secret at one of the parties.

It have been 4 months since Jake had returned to the 99 full time and it was a big week for him and Francesca as their bachelor/ette parties were this week as their wedding was a week away as it was currently April 5th and the wedding is taking place on the 12th on a hopefully lovely Saturday.

At the 99 it was also a big week for Rosa and Charles as she was in charge of Francesca’s bachelorette party as she was her maid of honour and Charles was in charge of Jakes bachelor party as he was his best man.

Jake who was really excited for his bachelor party as he had a lot of his friends that were going to be there such as his best friend Charles, Terry, holt and even some of his friends from his team at the FBI.

Amy who on the other hand was dreading the wedding as she reluctantly agreed to go as Gina would go with her just keep her company and make sure she’s alright throughout after she confessed to Rosa and Gina what had upset her months ago.

One day before the parties everyone was in the morning briefing and then after they were dismissed Rosa followed Amy out into the bullpen and stopped her before she could go to her own floor to which confused Amy.

“Did you want something Rosa?” Amy asked confused   
“I just wanted to let you know that Francesca invited you to her bachelorette party tomorrow as she invited Gina also” Rosa replied   
“Oh ok well thanks for letting me know” Amy said   
“No worries man” Rosa said as she made her way over to her desk 

As Amy had got to her own floor kept wondering as why her and Gina were invited to Francesca’s bachelorette party as they weren’t exactly close and neither is Gina really as along with Amy, Gina doesn’t like Francesca that much but she is happy for Jake and so is Amy but she still wonders as to why they were invited as she makes her way over to her desk.

The next day the squad are split up between the two parties and Jake and the guys are out a boat rental eating steaks and doing shots as Charles has seemed to organise a really fun bachelor party as they laughed at a slideshow had made showing memories of Jake and all his friends/ family and ending with a photo of him and Francesca and a big congratulations on it.

“Charles this has been really fun thank you buddy” Jake said happily   
“No problem Jakey I’m just glad you enjoyed it”   
“I loved it Charles” Jake said whilst giving his best friend a hug 

Then the guys just went back to celebrating and having fun and laughing and making some more memories and surprisingly Jakes friends from his old FBI team got along with Charles, holt and Terry.

Then over Jake and Francesca’s house all the girls seemed to be having a good time as Gina,Amy and Rosa got along with some of Francesca’s friends and her friends from Jakes old team and they all were having a great time even Amy and Gina even though they didn’t like Francesca for Amy it was obvious reasons and Gina just didn’t think she was the right person for Jake as she had started to think it was Amy and that was a reason why they had became closer over the years.

Everything seemed to be going really well at Francesca’s party until Amy and Gina has wandered off to go out and sit in the garden when they overheard someone talking on the phone.

“Yes he doesn’t know” Francesca said   
“Don’t worry soon enough we’ll be together” Francesca followed up   
“I know I love you too ...” Francesca said before hanging up and made her way to the party and didn’t see Gina and Amy

Gina and Amy both looked at each other with shock after they had discovered Francesca’s secret.

“Wait she’s been cheating on Jake” Amy said quietly   
“Well girl from what we just heard I guess so and she didn’t say I love you to Jake and she also said to whoever it was that they‘ll be together soon” Gina replied quietly but angrily   
“We need to tell Jake” Amy said   
“Ye but he may not believe us without evidence” Gina replied angrily   
“I do think he would believe us but we should try and get some evidence to be safe” Amy said   
“Ye fuck that bitch I’ve never liked her and I knew she wasn’t good for Jake and argh how could she do that to him” Gina asked angrily   
“I don’t know but we need to find evidence quick” Amy replied 

So after making the horrible discovery they went to find some sort of evidence that Francesca may have left around their house or her phone she may have left lying around but she kept it on her and Gina and Amy didn’t find anything and was considering asking for help.

“Rosa can you help us out with something?” Amy asked   
“Sure what is it” Rosa replied   
“Well we found out Francesca’s cheating on Jake” Amy replied   
“How could you say that Amy do you have Amy proof” Rosa said slightly annoyed after hearing one her best friends accuse another of her best friends about cheating on her good friend  
“We overheard talking on the found so we want to tell Jake but want more evidence for proof” Gina said   
“Well I’m not helping you as I trust you that you wouldn’t lie but I also trust Francesca so I don’t want to be involved” Rosa said before walking away 

Gina and Amy were not able to get Francesca’s phone as she kept it on her all throughout the party and then they had to leave as Jake would be back soon so they did and promised each other that they would find some evidence.

Luckily a few days later Francesca stopped by the precinct to see Jake and after spending some time with Jake Rosa asked her to join her for lunch and she left her phone with Jake at his desk and Gina and Amy seemed to have a lot of luck on their side as Gina was talking with Jake which meant he was distracted and Amy who was sat her old desk discreetly took Francesca’s phone and managed to unlock it easily and quickly discovered that hers and Gina’s theory was correct and found texts that went back around 4 months and Amy made the realisation that Francesca has been cheating on Jake a month before they got engaged.

Soon after Francesca had returned with Rosa to grab her things and say a goodbye to Jake and Amy had got all the evidence her and Gina needed and had put her phone back the same way she took it and her Gina went out for lunch so she could tell Gina what she found.

Amy showed all the messages she had taken for from Francesca’s phone and Gina had realised she’s taking with Jake in order to get half of their stuff through a divorce and that made the two women fell sick.

“So why are we gonna do as we are all of for the week as the wedding is really close and we are all going to the hotel tomorrow?” Amy asked   
“Well we’ll have to hopefully let Jake know before the big day” Gina replied worried   
“Let’s hope we can” Amy said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and what will happen at the wedding will the secret get revealed.


	4. The fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guests had all arrived at the hotel and checked in and the night before the wedding they all have a night together where they hang out at the bar and then the wedding takes place and will go as planned or will Gina and Amy expose Francesca’s cheating secret before it’s too late?

All the guests for the wedding had made their to the hotel as they would all be staying the hotel all together and Francesca and all her friends and etc would be staying on one floor, Jake and his friends would be staying on another floor and last of all their families would be staying on another floor.

Everyone split of into groups for the day and would all meet up at the bar later on at night to hang out for a bit before they would be split up again and wouldn’t see each other till the ceremony later on the next day.

Gina and were sharing a room as they were gonna stick together during the wedding but now whilst their out with Rosa, Francesca and the rest of her friends they were still worrying about how they were gonna tell Jake about Francesca.

Before they even knew it everyone had met up one last time at the bar to celebrate before they would all part ways for the night and wouldn’t see each other again for a good 10 hours or so except from the parties they were with. 

Gina and Amy were sat together thinking of how they were gonna tell Jake but they didn’t have much of a chance throughout the night and just drank quite a bit.

Jake was sat with Charles listening to him talk about whatever and Charles noticed his friend wasn’t listening.

“Jake are you listening?” Charles asked   
“Sorry Charles” Jake replied slightly sad   
“What’s wrong Jake your getting married tomorrow?” Charles asked   
“I’m not sure, don’t get me wrong I love Francesca but some part of me wishes that I was already married and to someone else who I still haven’t seem to have got over” Jake replied   
“Hey Jake I know you still care about Amy but you’ve got Francesca now so at least you found someone for you” Charles said   
“Ye your right Charles thanks” Jake said   
“No problem Jakey” Charles replied proudly  
“I still would have like to have known what could have been” Jake said as he went back to drinking

Everyone had seemingly gone to bed and Jake did so too and said his good nights to Charles and Rosa who had just joined them.

“Hey is he ok?” Rosa asked   
“Ye it’s just that something was in his mind” Charles replied   
“What was it?” Rosa asked   
“It was just that he wished he could have seen or known about what could have happened” Charles replied   
“Do you mean what could have happened with him and Amy?” Rosa asked to which Charles nodded   
“Well he said he does love Francesca but would have like to see Amy wearing a ring from him” Charles responded   
“Ye he did really like her and still cares for and Amy said she regretted ending it and said she wouldn’t make that mistake again but now she can’t undo her mistake” Rosa said   
“Well that must suck” Charles said   
“Ye it probably does” Rosa said   
“Hopefully she’ll find someone too” Charles said   
“Ye hopefully” Rosa replied before clicking her beer with Charles 

An hour later everyone had made their way to their rooms and Jake was already out where as on another floor Amy and Gina were passed out after getting pretty drunk.

The next day/ wedding day 

Jake and Charles along with his groomsmen were already at their venue and it was held outside overlooking the beach which was really nice and Jake who was slightly nervous waited with his friends who were able to keep him company and his mind at ease.

A few hours later and all the guests had arrived and Francesca was waiting close by along with Rosa and the rest of her bridesmaids as they were ready to walk with Francesca down the aisle but no one had noticed that Amy and Gina hadn’t arrived.

Gina and Amy woke up later after there night of slightly heavy drinking after they weren’t able to tell Jake about their discovery and they had realised that they were late and needed to get to the ceremony fast.

“Oh crap the wedding is gonna start soon” Amy said frantically as she got her and started getting ready  
“Oh god we need to hurry, oh wait we still need to Jake” Gina said frantically 

Gina and Amy quickly got their stuff together and made their over to the venue quickly in order to stop from making a mistake.

They arrived as the wedding had started and Francesca and Jake were across from each other with Rosa and Charles behind them and Holt to their side as he was officiating and Jakes mum seemed so happy that her boy was getting married.

Gina and may heard holt ask Jake something, “do you Jake take Francesca to be your wife”

As Jake was about to respond they hear a loud scream and all eyes looked towards Gina and Amy who were standing at the start of the roses at the start of the aisle.

“What are you guys doing?” Rosa asked   
“Oh boo you can’t go ahead with marrying her” Gina said   
“Wait why Gina?” Jake asked   
“Amy pass me your phone, Amy handed over her phone “because your fiancée isn’t as faithful as you think” Gina said   
“What is she talking about Fran?” Jake asked whilst everyone was silent and Rosa has started to piece it together after she remembered what Gina and Amy told them at Francesca’s bachelorette party  
“Nothing babe lets just carry on” Francesca said nervously   
“Are you going to tell him or do we have to?” Amy asked   
“There’s nothing to tell, come on Jake” Francesca pleaded   
“What’s going on?” Jake asked   
“Your fiancée has been cheating on you for months and is going to leave you when you can get a divorce” Amy said   
“Wait Fran is this true?” Jake asked confused   
“No of course it’s not let’s just get married” Francesca said panicking   
“Oh boo I’m so sorry but we have proof” Gina said as along with Amy she made her way to the aisle and handed Jake the phone   
Jake who was in complete shock finally broke the tension/ silence when he asked “ how could you do this to me Francesca?”   
“Jake I’m sorry can we put it behind us and get married?” Francesca asked   
“Come on Jake please” Francesca pleaded   
“I’m sorry I can’t” Jake replied with tears in his eyes as he made his way down the aisle with Charles following close behind as they left the venue

Everyone was left in shock after finding about Francesca’s secret and all didn’t know what to do and even Karen got angry with Francesca and left and everyone had started to make their leave.

“How could you do this to Jake?” Rosa asked sadly   
“I don’t know” Francesca replied sadly   
“Well you’ve hurt my friend and I don’t want anything to do with you” Rosa said before she made her leave 

Jake who had gathered his things with Charles help made his way to his home which made him sick as he and Francesca had bought the home together and Charles stayed with him for the next couple of days and Francesca stayed with some friends as she couldn’t face Jake and Charles comforted Jake as he was really down.

All the squad were angry with Francesca and were worried about Jake as all they knew was that Charles stayed with him and that Francesca hadn’t came home and that she was staying with friends to give Jake some space.

Then they were due back at work and Jake had received a letter from Francesca telling her how sorry she was and that he can keep the house as she was moving as she couldn’t face what she had done to which Jake was slightly pleased at but also couldn’t stand being in the house alone so with Charles help they put the place up for sale.

Whilst everyone came back to work they were all worried about Jake until Holt informed them that Jake and Charles were taking some days off as Charles was helping Jake move his stuff as he told Holt that Jake was moving in with him till the house was sold and till he found a new place.

A week had gone by and it was everyone’s second week at work since the wedding and no one knew if Jake was coming in.

Jake had decided to go back to work with Charles as he had felt better since moving in with Charles and looking for a new place and decided on moving back into an apartment.

Jake arrived at work and everyone greeted him and comforted him and he seemed better after staying with Charles.

A few months went by and Jake had moved into his new apartment after the house was sold a few weeks after putting it up for sale and he was a lot better now than before.

Amy on the other hand kept telling herself along with Gina and Rosa that she wouldn’t make the same mistake again but even though it had been a few months since his and Francesca’s break up she didn’t know when it would be the right time to ask Jake.

“Hey Amy you ok?” Rosa asked   
“Ye I’ve just got something on my mind” Amy replied   
“Ye what is it?” Rosa asked   
“Well you know how I said I wouldn’t make the same mistake with Jake again, Rosa modded “well I’ve been deciding when the right time would be to ask him out” Amy said   
“Oh girl you should do it today” Gina interjected   
“Really?” Amy asked   
“Ye Gina‘s right” Rosa said   
“You know what I will” Amy said 

Around half an hour later their briefing was over and Jake who was talking about case was just packing up as everyone left and was gonna make his way out until Amy stopped him.

“Hey Jake can we talk?” Amy asked   
“Sure Ames” Jake replied happily   
“Well ok here it goes ever since I ended things before I’ve been regretting it ever since and told my self I wouldn’t make that mistake again” Amy said  
“What are you trying to say Amy?” Jake asked   
“Well I don’t want to make the same mistake again so would you like to go out with me?” Amy asked nervously   
“Of course I’d love to Ames but can I ask you something” Jake replied and Amy nodded for him to continue   
“Well why didn’t you tell me back then?” Jake asked   
“I was just scared that if something bad happened between us it would be too hard for us to see each other every day but I’m not scared anymore” Amy replied   
“Well I’m glad you asked” Jake said happily 

Then Amy moved closer and put her arms around Jakes neck and pulled him into a kiss to with Jake seemed to enjoy as much as her.

“Well I can’t wait” Jake said   
“Me neither” Amy replied before giving him another kiss 

Jake and Amy both made their ways back to work as Amy made her way into the elevator she and Jake shared a long look as he made his way to his own desk.

Over 3 years later and they were finally together and Jake was happy once again as he started on his paperwork and as Amy made her way to her own desk she thought to herself at least I didn’t make that mistake again and at least I have nothing to regret no more.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this short story and I’m going to finish my other short story soon and move on to my next story soon.
> 
> I also took inspiration from the wedding in that’s my boy so that’s why it might sound familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part is going to jump a bit far in time.
> 
> I’ll work on the next part soon but I’m gonna be updating this story along with my other one and once again some parts will be short and others will be long and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
